Algo no salio bien
by Saae-chan
Summary: TWO-SHOT AU: Sabemos que no es algo correcto, pero es inevitable. El amor se desprende de nuestros ojos con cada mirada, aun así es un amor innaceptable. ¿qué pasaria si nos descubren? moririamos.
1. Chapter 1

_Felicidad eso es lo que tu me das.{8}_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Maka Pov's**_

Una mañana, como cada día, caminaba a duras penas obligada esa era la obligación de una persona como yo.

¿Una princesa? No… es mucho decir, soy solo una muñeca de esta sociedad y mi familia en total. Unos arrogantes que solo desean que pronto el poder pasé a mi, ya que yo soy la única y la elegida para ser la expectante novia del Príncipe Ox Ford. Según todo el mundo la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado, según yo la obligación más terrible de mi vida.

- Princesa… ¿está cansada? –

- Princesa ¿desea un poco de té? –

- Princesa ¿quiere comer algo? –

- Princesa –

- Princesa –

Sus palabras taladran mis oídos y yo solo las miro con ira y cansancio, ¿no pueden dejarme sola? Creo que es la única acción que necesito para sentirme un poco mejor en este frío lugar. Un suave viento se levanto haciendo mecer mi cabello al compás de su sopló y como era de esperar todas las sirvientas aparecieron con mantas y abrigos para mi, dispuestas a complacerme. En lo que ellas creían era lo correcto.

Parecía una muñeca, un títere, lo que fuera. Siempre igual, sonriendo por que o si no mis padres lo encontraban contradictorio. ¡Como me gustaría ser libre como mis antiguos amigos! Los cuales ya no puedo volver a contactar.

Ordenes estrictas del príncipe.

Pero para poder sonreír siempre El estaba aquí, a pesar de que sea una insensatez, era la única persona en todo este enorme castillo que se preocupaba por MI y no por el dinero y lo demás. Simplemente por ser el, pude darme cuenta de que con quien uno podía sentir la felicidad absoluta.

Pero como siempre cantan las melodías, el destino no siempre quiere lo que nosotros deseamos.

Es una meta tan difícil de conseguir, soy una mujer encadenada a un matrimonio forzado que solo mi familia y mi prometido creen que es algo bueno. Hasta la familia del príncipe cree que es una loca idea de el y pronto se le pasara. Pero al parecer no es algo que este cercano a suceder.

Me gustaría ser libre, tan libre como una mariposa al viento. Tan libre como un pez en el agua. Tan libre, simplemente tan libre como una suave poesía.

¡PERO NO ES ASÍ!

Y mi alma es solo un trozo de canción, una canción encerrada y sin letra la cual solo el puede cantarla junto a mi, por que el solo se sabe la melodía y tiene la letra grabada en su corazón. Nadie ha podido descubrir la extraña sinfonía que mece mi alma, pero el SI.

Y eso es realmente lo único que importa.

- Princesa, es hora de entrar –

Solo asiento ¿qué más puedo hacer? ¿Negarme? No… eso es algo de lo cual no podría ni pensar. Me siento tan perdida en este lugar, es como si no fuera mió y no lo es, realmente no es mió. Mis pasos de princesa son suaves, mis gestos de princesa son tranquilos, mis pensamientos de princesa están rotos y corrompidos. Pero es lo único que nadie puede cambiar en mí.

Por suerte

-

-

-

-

En mi habitación el silencio sepulcral es lo único que me anima, la necesidad de un nuevo día no es algo que quiera en este momento.

La sonrisa en mi rostro era algo inventado, el largo vestido solo servia para acompañar y devolverme a mi fría realidad. Todo era como una pesadilla de la cual no podía despertar, inversamente solo quería yo sumirme en un sueño y no volver a encontrar todo esto. La cara de mis padres, la sonrisa perturbante de Ox, ni nada de eso… esperaba que NUNCA más pasara.

Mi armario era solo mió, detrás de las cabinas estaba mi mayor secreto: pastillas.

¿Qué podían ser? Solo somníferas, pero después de algunas dosis el corazón también dormiría conmigo y ambos volaríamos felices fuera de aquí hasta el.

La ventana sonaba con el rugir del viento, pero entre tantos repiqueteos uno no pareció real, escondí una vez más el pequeño frasco blanco y cerré el mueble de madera de arce. Corrí casi como una desesperada hasta la ventana y la abrí.

Mi corazón saltó tan rápidamente, cuando me tope con tus brillantes y grandes ojos, eras tu… la única razón por la cual me encontraba viva y por la cual no tenia ganas de morir cada segundo. Tú eras la medicina para todo este veneno.

Sonreí con toda la felicidad guardada por mucho tiempo, era una sonrisa sincera de las cuales ya no había en mí, ahora solo me importaba esto. Solo esto.

- Maka… Princesa… - tu voz sonó tan ahogada que solo suspire.

- Soul – fue lo único que pronuncie. Eras la persona que hacia cantar a mi alma y la única que quería en toda mi vida – Soul - ¿para que emitir más palabras? No había por que hacerlo, todo cabía en la necesidad de un silencio y nuestras miradas llenas de gozo una contra la otra.

- Perdón, ayer me fue imposible venir por que… - moví mis manos, no tenias que dar explicaciones eran solo estupidas palabras.

Abrí mis brazos, mientras sonreía con toda la naturalidad del mundo, entendiste tan bien que me regalaste un abrazo que me lleno desde la punta de los pies hasta la coronilla de mi cabeza, me sentía tan llena, llena de felicidad, amor y todas esas hermosas emociones que solo TU podías provocar en este débil cuerpo.

Siempre has sido tu, la única persona, desde que te conocí, solo has sido tu.

Tus labios persiguieron los míos tan pasibles como siempre, casi no podía respirar por la emoción de este momento el cual NO podía ser todo de ninguna manera.

Tu mi amante secreto, mi galán de las estrellas, el alma de mi alma. Solo mí querido Soul.

Caímos sobre la suave cama de mi cuarto, la cual solo era tocada por mi cuerpo por las noches, la pasión era solo una compañera más en este tren hasta el fin del mundo, tus manos locas y calidas viajan por mi espalda con tanta suspicacia, mi cuerpo se encorvaba y se movía con la sintonía de tus contactos. Éramos dos jóvenes llenos de amor, entregándose por que sabíamos que no había más tiempo con el cual contar. Tus labios bajaron buscando mi desnudo cuello y yo solo deje salir un gemido de placer de mis labios, estaba tan a gusto entre tus brazos, tus calidos brazos y tú solo me sonreías cada vez que te alejabas para ver mi rostro. Hundiste una vez tu suave lengua en mi boca y yo te seguí el juego como una pequeña niña, cada sensación, cada momento estaba guardado en mi corazón el cual se alimentaba de estas cosas tan hermosas y llenadoras. Suspire molesta cuando te alejaste de mi cuerpo y te levantaste, solo reíste bajo para demostrar que no era algún problema.

- Soul…? – susurre confundida, incorporándome para estar frente a ti y tu ser.

- Yo… tengo que decirte algo, es breve – dijiste apenado, tu voz sonaba ronca y extrañamente nerviosa.

- no… no digas nada – susurre acercándome a ti, y hundiendo mi cara en tu ropa – eres la alegría más grande en mi vida, cuerpo y corazón. Mi alma solo tiene vida gracias a ti y eres el único que canta mi sintonía de canción – dije apegada a ti, sentí tus manos rodearme y yo suspire alegre.

Era la sensación más placentera que podía existir en mi cuerpo.

Pero, soy una princesa y tú un simple criado. Nada podía salir bien de eso.

La puerta se abrió con brusquedad, me aleje de ti a toda la velocidad posible, me voltee casi al segundo y ahí estaba Ox, el príncipe Ox y algunos de sus soldados. La cara de furia de el era una muestra más de que sabia de nuestro libre romance y que no estaba en nada de acuerdo con el.  
Sentí como si algo se trizara en mi y sentí todo pasar tan rápido frente a mis ojos. Los soldados malvados te tomaron, tu gritaste, pateaste, estabas desesperado y yo estaba en shock… ¿Qué paso? ¡Que fue lo que salio mal!, mi mente gritaba, mi corazón gritaba, mi cuerpo gritaba.

- ¡SOUL! – grite dejando toda la cordura de lado, Ox me miro con el odio marcado en cada expresión.

- ¡CALLATE! – me grito y su fría mano golpeo mi mejilla izquierda, fue tan rápido que solo sentí el aire y luego el dolor me ataco, puse mi mano sobre el dolor. Baje la cabeza con tanta furia, solo era una débil chica que no podía hacer nada - ¡DECAPITENLO! – grito tan fuerte como pudo, levante la cabeza y vi a mi amado caballero blanco frente a mi, tenia la mirada rota y yo sentí las tibias lagrimas bajar por mis ojos, salir y salir.

Pero el solo me sonrió, como un amante enamorado.

- te amo – susurro, mientras los soldados de lo llevaban y yo rompí a llorar con toda la histeria y el dolor que existía en el aire.

- SOOOOOOUL! – mi voz estaba seca, y mi grito pareció solo rasgar la existencia, nada más, caí al suelo desaliñada, muerta y rota. El dolor dentro de mi era insoportable y no podía evitar llorar como si el mundo acabara.

Para mí, todo se iba con su vida.

Ox, no se había ido como yo creí, estaba parado frente a mi mirándome, me tomo del brazo con fuerza y me tiro sobre la suave cama a pesar de eso su brutalidad consiguió dañarme, se tiro sobre mi y comenzó a romper mi vestido con la furia de un animal hambriento, tenia miedo, estaba completamente aterrada. Gemí de dolor y miedo, después de terminar con mi ropa, lanzo la suya al suelo y se posicionó sobre mí.

Temblaba, lloraba, me destruía.

Sentí como entro dentro de mí, sin mi permiso, y un fuerte dolor físico lleno mis ojos de más lágrimas y mi garganta de gritos los cuales no podía cesar. Era insoportable, se movía con furia y lujuria, estaba completamente excitado y yo no podía ni pensar en fingir que también.  
Era horrible, mi cuerpo era como su maniquí personal. Después de unos largos e interminables minutos salio de mi y me volvió a dar una bofetada pero esta vez en la mejilla derecha. Las lágrimas no dejaban de salir y estaba segura que me secaría si seguía así.

Se vistió y salio de la habitación, cerrando todas las puertas. Me moví haciéndome un bollito y comprobé que las sabanas de la cama estaban completamente ensangrentadas. La sangre de mi felicidad se fue allí.

Como un zombie, las lágrimas aun perforaban mis ahora rojas mejillas, llegue hasta mi dulce armario y saque de su hermoso escondite las pastillas de mi felicidad. Si el no existía ¿cuál era mi necesidad?. Abrí casi como desesperada el frasquito blanco de las desechas, las eche a mi boca. TODAS. Y con un poco de agua las pase.

En mi suave cama, tome un papel y un lápiz, y en mis últimos minutos escribí una hermosa carta. Donde podía contar todo lo que pasaba por mi mente. La cual solo tenia un remitente, mi amado Soul.

Sonreí complacida con mi acto, deje la preciada carta sobre el armario y saque la única fotografía en la cual estaba feliz, el único recuerdo de que el y yo fuimos algo más que un simple corazón. El sueño pesaba mis parpados, me puse la única prenda que tenia de mi antigua vida, un vestido blanco, simple y veraniego, me recosté en mi cama, aun ensangrentada abrazando la pista de mi existencia.

Nunca pude pedir una vida mejor, estoy segura que al escribir mi destino **algo no salio bien.**

Pero la poca felicidad que sentí, la cual fue de verdad fue con el.

_Aquella persona que cantaría conmigo la canción de mi alma…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Quiero abrazarte tan solo tu y yo, y que seas princesa de un sueño de amor {8}_

* * *

_**Soul Pov's**_

Con la tranquilidad de cada mañana, estaba acarreando los montículos de paja para los caballos del castillo. Trabajar en este lugar parecía para muchos otros un paraíso pero para los que viven aquí: un infierno.

Soy un sirviente de este crudo palacio, mi familia siempre a servido a la familia Ford, la cual hasta hace un par de años era muy amable y por eso muchos envidiaban a los que trabajan duramente para esta familia real. Pero… desde que llego al mando el nuevo heredero a la corona Ox todo se ha caído a pedazos. El mismo les quito el poder a sus padres, los cuales ya estaban ancianos pues decía que no pensaban al formar leyes y tomarlas.

También invento un montón de estupidas leyes para nosotros los sirvientes de este lugar: nunca acercarse a nadie de la familia real, solo los con permiso podían salir de los terrenos del castillo y solo las damas escogidas podían mantener palabras con la princesa. La hermosa princesa.

Siempre la veía pasar por los jardines mientras trabaja a medio sol, siempre llevaba un vestido caro y majestuoso, el pelo bien peinado y una sonrisa rota en su delicada cara, ella no era feliz y todos aquí lo sabíamos. Nunca, a pesar de llevar más de un año encerrada en este lugar, había dejado al príncipe Ox besarla o tocarla, y eso yo lo sabía muy, muy bien.

Me había enamorado de ella sin saberlo, hasta que un día mientras caminaba por los jardines en solitario buscando un poco de paz después de terminar mis tareas recientes, la encontré sentada y escondida entre medio de algunos arbustos, estaba llorando y lo supe de inmediato, me acerque a ella y comenzamos a charlas, después de ese peligroso encuentro lo precedieron muchos más, cada uno más peligroso y más atrevido. Un día me contó todo el sufrimiento que sentía y la bese sin evitarlo, ella correspondió y en ese momento me di cuenta que estaba hechizado por su dulce sonrisa y sus tersas palabras. Era la mujer que había soñado, pero también era la princesa… y esta prohibida. Nos seguimos juntando, nos seguimos viendo y nos seguimos amando, cada minuto y cada visita con más intensidad, solo nuestros corazones lo sabían.

Ella era quien me daba la alegría para seguir sufriendo como un esclavo (porque ya no era un sirviente, era un maldito esclavo), ella era la única que me ofrecía una razón por la cual no escapar de este lugar. Aun así muchas veces intente irme, lejos, lejos de aquí… pero sus ruegos fueron lo único que necesitaba oír para quedarme para siempre.

Mis padres fueron asesinados, o como me hicieron creer llevados a un lugar mejor. El príncipe un día (como lo hace cada año) hacer rebaja de plebeyos (como el nos llama) y siempre se lleva a los más ancianos a "un lugar mejor" según el por que trabajar a esa edad es muy duro para personas ya de edad. Solo recuerdo que el único amigo que e tenido aquí me contó que a sus abuelos y padres no les pasaba eso… pues los padres del príncipe eran personas bondadosas. Justo los míos tuvieron que estar aquí en ese momento, donde el avaro príncipe le tocaba la "rebaja" de personal…

Suspire intentando calmar la furia que apareció en mi corazón, cada cierto tiempo la sentía y me era muy difícil poder desaparecerla. Era como extraño.  
Levante la vista para aclarar mis ideas cuando la vi, como todos los días paseando con esa tranquilidad característica de ella, a pasos de una dama de la aristocracia, como realmente lo era, hechizado por su rubia cabellera y sus verdes ojos, sonreí. Esa sonrisa que siempre tenía en mi cara cuando la veía cerca de mí, del mismo modo que cuando la veía sonreír.

Yo era feliz por ella, si ella era feliz todo mi ser saltada de alegría. Era majestuoso verla alegre en ese horrible lugar, y como ya debe haber quedado claro, ella era el sol de mi día y la única esperanza de mi vida para ser feliz.

Veía a todas sus sirvientas rodearla como siempre, parecían abejas esperando que la flor soltara algo de polen para ellas. La acosaban y le preguntaban siempre que quería, mientras ella con la mejor de sus sonrisas respondía con voz tranquila respondía siempre que mejor nada.

¿Cómo era posible que tanta perfección existiera?

Me hace pensar mucho el que con solo una dulce mirada se allá robado todo lo que existe dentro de mi, suspire pesadamente cuando escuche pasos fuertes y el sonido de cadenas, envuelto en sudor y con mi polera rasgada levante la cara tapando mis ojos del sol con mis brazos. Allá venia uno de los sirvientes más leales de Ox, con su látigo de castigo para todos.

- Veo que trabajan – dijo con su voz sombría, los mayores asintieron y yo guarde silencio – Soul Evans… - sonrió en delante de mi, mientras estiraba su mano – pareces ser el único que se esfuerza aquí – su sonrisa se ensancho, mientras se acercaba más y más a mi. El extrañamente a pesar de estar casado y tener dos preciosos hijos de 3 y 5 años, vivía acosándome, siempre venia a mi habitación para hablarme de lo que se le ocurriera y eso me perturbaba mucho… me hacia pensar que el

Tiraba para el otro bando.

- claro señor, me esfuerzo – respondí con voz monótona, sonrió y acario mi espalda, sentí un escalofrío de asco recorrerme y luego dándose media vuelta fue a ver a los demás.

A veces el me daba miedo, otras veces podía manejarlo. Pero no siempre me funcionaba.

-

-

-

-

El sudor me bajaba por las sienes, estaba agotado y ahora que el sol comenzaba a irse podría descansar. Camine hasta mi habitación, pero en vez de entrar con un giro rápido me escondí detrás de los arbustos. Vi como todo el mundo, lentamente volvía para poder dormir.

Comencé a correr hasta el otro lado del terreno del castillo, completamente agotado me tire tras unas plantas y espere… esperé a que fuera el momento oportuno.

Sentí por un momento que el tiempo fue eterno, luego cerré los ojos intentando borrar las ganas de que todo fuera más rápido… al parecer me dormí.

…

…

…

Abrí los ojos y el sol parecía estar dormido completamente, la oscuridad se había tomado el lugar, levante la cara y pude ver la tenue luz de su habitación, casi regalándome una invitación para ir y entrar en ella. Sonreí por un segundo, y luego cuidando que nadie estuviera cerca me levante dispuesto a ir por ti. Puse mis manos sobre el muro y comencé a escalarlo, haciendo parte de mi toda esa fuerza que había cosechado en mis brazos con el tiempo, ya estaba llegando y solo estire mi mano solemne, toque cuidadosamente la ventana y espere.

Segundos después abriste la ventana con la respiración entre cortada, tus ojos verdes brillaban con una intensidad perfecta y solo me fundí en ellos unos segundos, entre de un salto hasta el cuarto y me puse frente a ti, sonreías de una manera y yo no pude evitar contagiarme también

- Maka… Princesa… - dije sin recuperar aun todo el aliento

- Soul – mi nombre en tus labios es como una suave melodía, sonreí de medio lado eras realmente la persona que tenia mi corazón en su posesión – Soul – mi corazón latía tan fuerte que saturaba mis oídos con toda la precisión del mundo

- Perdón, ayer me fue imposible venir por que… - las explicaciones con esa chispa de culpabilidad arrancaron de mi garganta sin yo poder evitarlas, sus ojos se abrieron y comenzó a mover sus manos extrañamente, luego entendí que solo quería que me callara.

Abrió sus brazos intentando, y yo sonreí ¿por qué con ella era todo tan perfecto? No podía evitarlo, era la persona, esa fugaz ladrona que se robó mi corazón con una sola sonrisa y una corta y profunda mirada, me acerque a ti y te estreche entre mi cuerpo y mis brazos, con esa fuerza que solo mi corazón puede demostrar. Quería demostrarte en tan poco, todo lo que sentía dentro de mi, en tan poco demostrar tanto.

Por que es poco todo lo que puedo demostrar, por que nada ni nadie igualará lo que siento dentro de mi corazón.  
Solo quería besarte, no podía negarlo, sentir tus labios pegados a los míos y no poder oír nada más por el palpitar de mi corazón. Solo quería poder sentir esa sensación tan hermosa que tú lograste hacerme adicto. Y lo hice con mi locura, encontré tus labios entre todo y los toque, eclipse y capturé con los míos, te tensaste y dentro de mi solo sonreí, por que siempre era así parecías no entender por que yo me volvía tan loco contigo pero sabia también que a ti te pasaba lo mismo.

Por un momento sin pensar, deje llevar mi cuerpo y caímos sobre tu suave cama, perfumada con el olor de tu alma, yo era un hombre, SI un hombre enamorado, pero un hombre al fin de cuentas y tenerte bajo mi cuerpo no despertó más que ese lado de mi que siempre llevaba guardado, mis manos sin control comenzaron a acariciar tu espalda mientras y tu solo te movías entre ellas, quizás acelerando el paso, quizás solo por placer, en cualquiera de los casos no podía parar. Mi boca sedienta de más bajo hasta tu calido cuello, en el cual pude perderme e intoxicarme con tu exquisito aroma a jazmines llenos de ese dulzor solo hecho para ti, me aleje un poco y sonreí al ver tu hermoso rostro adornado con un leve sonrojo, me miraste con tus ojos verdes y no pude contener a mi corazón, volví a tomar sus labios pero esta vez intensifique el beso hundiendo mi lengua en tu húmeda cavidad. Y en ese momento mi mente se lleno de una idea fantástica, me separé de ti y me levante con suma tranquilidad.

Tu cara de desconcierto era algo que esperaba realmente - Soul…? – expusiste confundida ante mi, mientras con tu clara imagen de señorita te levantaste levemente mirándome.

- Yo… tengo que decirte algo, es breve – estaba completamente nervioso ¿quizás que me dirías? ¿Cuál seria tu respuesta?

- no… no digas nada – susurraste con tu angelical voz, y te acercaste a mí apegando tu cara entre mis ropas – eres la alegría más grande en mi vida, cuerpo y corazón. Mi alma solo tiene vida gracias a ti y eres el único que canta mi sintonía de canción – dijiste con tranquilidad y nerviosismo a la vez, sin despegar tu cara en ningún momento. Mi corazón pareció pararse por un momento, pero luego volvió a latir bombeando sangre a todas partes, te rodee con mis brazos mientras una gran sonrisa se formaba en mi sereno rostro.  
Realmente te amaba y estaba seguro que nunca jamás, podría negar todo esto que sentía dentro de mí.

Pero tu eras la princesa de un cuento, y yo solo el mendigo que se queda aun lado.

Sentí unos pasos y mi corazón alterado dejo de latir, de un segundo a otro la puerta de un tirón fue abierta y el golpe seco me saco de mis pensamientos, te alejaste de mi cuerpo en un segundo casi y te quede mirando, tu cara era de terror puro, voltee mi cabeza y allí frente a la puerta estaba el príncipe Ox, sus soldados cabizbajos caminaron como patitos enseñados por su madre y con fuerza me agarraron, intenté patearlos, me puse a gritar, no sabia que podía hacer… ella se quedaría sola a merced de el ahora, pero parecías no reaccionar… no corrías, no te movías.

- ¡SOUL! – gritaste con la voz quebrada y desesperada, sentí algo romperse dentro de mi y baje la cabeza con fuerza, no podía… no podía hacerte sufrir así.

- ¡CALLATE! – grito el, levante la cabeza y lo vi golpearte, sentí ira… ira… furia y odio dentro de mi cuerpo, nadie podía hacerte daño si yo estaba presente nadie podía, intente soltarme solo quería ayudarte, pero tu bajaste la cabeza y yo me sentí acabado - ¡DECAPITENLO! – volvió a gritar lleno de ira, ¿eso era lo que merecía, por no poder protegerte? Si este era el precio por verlo a el golpearte y no hacer nada, me lo merecía de lo más seguro. Levantaste la cara, y tus mejillas yacían bañadas en lágrimas y yo solo me reprochaba por dentro todo lo que sufrías por culpa de este maldito esclavo.  
A pesar de cómo me sentía, no podía esconder todo lo que sentía por ti... y si esta era la última vez que nos veríamos, solo quería decirlo con palabras… una vez más.

- te amo – susurré al momento en el cual los soldados comenzaban a sacarme por la habitación… y ahora, sufrirías por mi maldita culpa y debilidad ¿por qué mierda no podía hacer nada?, suspire adolorido.

- SOOOOOOUL! – un grito escuche provenir, y sentí mi pecho doler de una forma que jamás podría describir, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentí una suave lágrima recorrer mi mejilla.

Era lo peor que podía sentir en este momento, pena por mi y dolor por lo que pasaba dentro de mi corazón, si la que estaba en peligro eras tú… aun así esa lágrima me hizo darme cuenta que como esclavo no perdí esa sensación tan humana, la cual era el dolor.

Me arrastraron escaleras abajo, sentía mis rodillas arder a causa de las que yo creía eran las heridas que me estaban marcando el final de mi vida, la cual no había sido mala… no había sido lo peor del mundo solo por que ella existió y le dio esa luz cuando todo estaba oscuro, era la salvadora de mi pobre alma que se pudría entre un mar de escombros.

Ella era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz.

Me sentí tan derrotado cuando me hicieron pasar frente a todos mis compañeros, ellos solo me sonreían con pena y yo intentaba demostrarles con una mirada que al menos ahora podría descansar para siempre, a pesar de que ella se quedo aquí… con el malvado príncipe, ella estaría viva y podría rehacer su vida escapando. Ella podría yo lo sabia.  
Llegamos hasta unas grandes escaleras, las cuales conducían a un pasaje de piedra donde solo olía a humedad, esa amenazante humedad. Pasamos frente a pequeñas cárceles, este debía ser el calabozo del cual todos hablaban, algunos pasos más allá se encontraba un gran espacio libre, donde solo al medio había una estructura de madera, me llevaron allí y depositaron mi cabeza, amarrándome por el cuello a la extraña estructura, suspire resignado.

Por fin me resignaría a morir de esta forma, aun que no era la que yo esperaba para terminar mi vida, seria rápida y quizás menos dolorosa que otras diferentes, pero aun así estoy aquí y voy a enfrentar esto como mi padre lo hizo, y como yo también lo are… solo deseo que con esto, muchas cosas puedan mejorar y que tu, sobre todo **tu** puedas ser **feliz.  
**Aun así ahora solo espero que leas la carta que te deje bajo tu almohada hoy, ahí esta escrito todo lo que siento por ti y quería que la encontraras para que la leyeras después de que me fuera, quería que solo vieras y supiera todo lo que existía en mi alma para ti.

Una sonrisa tonta y confusa surco mis labios, era así estaba feliz por el simple hecho de conocerte, tu le diste ese sentido a mi vida, y por eso jamás dejare de agradecerte TODO, lo que hiciste por mi.

Eres la felicidad que existe en mí, y eso jamás lo olvidare.

_Tú eres todo lo que tengo, y lo que no tengo también…_


End file.
